1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infrared image acquisition device and an infrared image acquisition method which acquire temperature information of a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
An infrared image acquisition device, called infrared thermography, which captures an image of an infrared ray emitted from a subject, converts the captured infrared image to the temperature, and displays the temperature is known (for example, see JP 2010-194073 A). Since the amount of infrared rays depends on the temperature of the subject, temperature information of the subject can be acquired from the pixel value of the infrared image.
However, the infrared image acquired by the infrared image acquisition device has a problem in that an infrared image of an object other than the subject to be measured glares thereon. For example, assuming that an image of the subject is captured right in front, the infrared ray emitted from the infrared image acquisition device itself is reflected by the subject, and the infrared image of the infrared image acquisition device glares on the infrared image.
In order to prevent this problem, even assuming that an image of the subject is captured in a diagonal direction, an infrared image of an infrared ray emitted from a heat source other than the subject may glare on the infrared image. In principle, assuming that all heat sources other than the subject are eliminated, there is no glare on the infrared image. However, of heat sources, there are many heat sources which are not movable physically. For this reason, it is not possible to radically prevent the glare by capturing the image of the subject in the diagonal direction.